vox_populifandomcom-20200213-history
Valeria Beach
'The Lore' Valeria beach has a fabled history that only a select few h ave had the privilege of knowing. It's a guarded legacy, passed down the bloodline of those who keep it. In the beginning, the first settlers of the coastal city of Valeria were a proud and prosperous people, intent on advancing their knowledge of magic and commerce while reveling in the beauty of their masterfully designed city. Unbeknownst to the citizens, an evil force looked upon the untouched city with intentions that not even the keepers of knowledge have understood. Some believe that the force acted out of jealousy, but others believe it was out of sheer malice. A mob of barbaric criminals were dispatched by the evil god to carry out his will to grief and destroy the city and it's people. The people were completely unprepared for such an attack, having never made any enemies. The barbarians terrorized the city, summoning demons to aid them. Ghastly screams could be heard as balls of fire reined from the sky. The 10 high wizards of the city assembled to defend the populace putting their great knowledge of magic to use, but before they could properly organize a coordinated defense the evil forced cursed the wizards, transforming them into giant mushrooms. With the only and last hope for the defense of the city cursed, the city populace prayed to anyone who opposed the evil force in a desperate effort to save their lives. Their prayers were answered. A great goddess opened up the skies, and harnessed a storm to smite the invaders and thwart the plans of the evil force. After the barbarians were destroyed, the goddess helped the people rebuild their great city, providing tools and resources, as well as educating them in the higher arts of magic. She instructed them that even though she could not undo the curse to the high wizards, their spirit could live on and continue to benefit the people. She taught them that the spirits of their mushrooms could provide a magical energy to help protect and power the city. The people erected an angelic statue in the goddess' honor, as a thanks for protecting them. Pleased with them, the great goddess embued her power into the statue to act as a magical barrier for the city, ever protecting it from attack. The goddess declared the event as the first dispensation, and if the people of the city cared to remain in her favor they would need to continue to live in their lives in a moral wholesome way, consistent with their traditions. Over 200 years went by. After having struck massive amounts of diamond in the mines below the city, the combined feeling of security and newly found wealth, caused them to be overcome by greed. They abandoned all tradition, architecture and higher learning, in an effort to sate their hunger for wealth. The land became ravaged by mining quarries. The world and it's ecosystem suffered by the damage. After a while, they even turned to attacking other settlements, killing and thieving for more treasure. This greatly angered the goddess. The great goddess lifted the protection from the statue without the knowledge of the people. The evil force took notice, and took the sudden opportunity to send legions of undead and hordes of monsters to attack the city yet again, in revenge of his defeat. All the quarries were utterly destroyed. The legions consumed all the mining operations as well as made off with the treasure and wealth the people of the city thieved for. Before the army could take the entire city, the great goddess intervened. She sent angels to build protective totems around the city to repel the invaders. She reminded the people of the first dispensation, and taught them to respect the past and continue to live peaceful and prosperous lives like their ancestors. She instructed them that to keep the totems active they would need to continue with their traditions and act favoribly in her eyes. The great goddess then continued to strip the earth of it's abundance of gold and diamond as to not temp the people again. She allowed the people to rebuild the city, this time without her aid, whist marking it as the second dispensation. Only time will tell if yet a 3rd dispensation will ever occur. Without the constant aid of the goddess' angelic statue, the people of Valeria beach would have to continue doing good, as well as resisting the influence of the dark force. 'Welcome' Welcome to Valeria Beach; home to a various many attractions, and gateway to the Survival World! 'Walking off the Boat' As you walk the plank you'll notice some signs and a notice board introducing you and conducting you part way to some rules and regulations. Here you can find information on things such as: - Basic Commands - News - Warps - a list of MVP's 'Valeria Circle. Square. Squircle. ' To your left you will find a small assortment of vendors offering some unique offers. The one to your utmost left will be selling spells. More information on Spells here. Directly centered in the middle, this vendor can be found selling Nether'esque type items. And the one to your utmost right will be selling a couple of more, interesting deals. 'Valeria Squircle Shops' *This shop contains spells that cannot be obtained at the Mage Tower, it also has some of the most expensive spells of any shop. It is also notable that both Gale and Zephyr are for sale at the Mage Tower for half the price they are here. *For newer players, this provides an excellent chance at crafting a brewing table and getting access to potions, and a decent way to get regeants for spell casting. The nether brick is fairly expensive however, and players looking to create larger netherbrick structures may find this to be an unwise investment. *This shop is accurately named, as it's wares are there for luxury reasons. Not many players are going to be able to afford the Enderchest, and by the time they can, they would most likely have the materials to craft their own. It does provide a unique way to clean out large stacks of wheat though. 'Valeria Squircle Centerpiece and Misc Squircly Locations' In the middle of the square you can find a large fountain, for leisurely pleasure watching or even for a nice refreshing dip when you're feeling a bit warm from the sunny beach rays. Also the centerpiece has been known to change appearance for certain holidays such as Christmas. To the right of your arrival, you can find the Happy Mask .. selling some, particularly familiar fa ces. Two large Skyscrapers can be found in Valeria Square. The Shopping Complex and the Valeria Hotel. Not much can be said, besides how intricately designed their inspiring architecture will share with you, but there are a few noticable attractions within and around. - Inside the hotel you can find a singular $1 slot machine, for all of your gambling needs. - the Valeria Shopping Complex has since been closed and is currently being unused, due to the current Shopping District downtown. - several small umbrella stands can be found placed next to the Valeria Hotel beach side. - next to the Shopping Complex you will find a small Ice Cream Factory. There are no NPC's or sign related shops to physically buy Ice cream, but it's a n-ice stop to make when you're feeling famished. Next to the NPC vendors you can find the Valeria Bank, more information here. 'Downtown Shopping District' The Downtown Shopping District (easily accessible using /warp downtown) is a small location situated close to Valeria Square. Here, you can purchase a wide variety of items. There are a total of 10 shops, a few player owned, while a large majority remains either Administrator property or public access. Here are a few shops you can find in the Downtown Shopping district: 2013-01-18_18.40.27.png|Latin's latent Potion Shop of Wonders 2013-01-18_18.40.52.png|Epic Enchanted Items Shop 2013-01-18_18.41.17.png|shadowlava's Wool Shoppe 2013-01-18_18.42.21.png|MnMFroggiez Food Market 2013-01-18_18.42.44.png|Animal Eggs Shop 'Other Locations within Valeria Beach' Valeria Beach has much more to offer beyond the Squircle and ship. 'Chapel' This location has uses beyond it's appearance. Here those cursed with Vampirism can be cured by right clicking the lapis lazuli altar. The beacon inside also provides visitors with regeneration and improved jumping capabilites. Note: Dogs and Pets are not allowed. 'Dark Chapel' The Dark Chapel is the polar opposite of the regular chapel, here right clicking the golden altar will bestow upon players Vampirism. Note: Dogs and Pets are probably allowed. 'The Forge' A seemingly average location, but those willing to brave the fires of the forge may find themselves rewarded... 'The Cafe' A handy pitstop for any adventurer seeking a snack, this location contains quality seating and 2 NPCs boasting a variety of foodstuffs, at reasonable prices. *The best deal here is the pumpkin pie, hands down. They are all priced well though, so if one is in the mood for something else, they can feel free to purchase it. *This store has more tempting offers, the watermelon slices are cheap, and can be used to create a watermelon farm if one doesn't already have melon seeds. The cookies are the worst deal, offering 2.5 legs on the hunger bar, less than the melon, for over 3x the cost. The baked potatos are the best deal by a considerable amount, they come in a bundle of 10 and restore a good amount of hunger each. As far as the soup goes, free bowls! 'Zen Sanctuary' ' '''A loaction just beyond the Cafe, here players can come to rest on their travels, and if they are a player of renown, then they can travel to Shangri-La via the portal here. Standing inside will provide regeneration and swiftness, and if one chooses to donate an item to the fountian, they will be granted further regeneration. '''Note: One can jump in the fountian themselves to recieve its effects, or simply retrieve their item. This act is frowned upon.' 'A Random Bridge' ' '''Why did the player cross the bridge? To get to the other side of course! And see it light up as they crossed. 'Valeria Lighthouse' ' ' This location used to be a spell shop, but now it looms over the coastline, exposing the dominion of Valeria Beach to those who pass by. It also has a Swiss flag next to it. 'The Sewers' ' ' Located under Valeria Beach, and accessible through its many trap door entrances, this sewer system provides convient access to different parts of the city. It also has vines, and plenty of secrets. Such as the fireworks shop. ' ' 'Element Mob Arena' This is one of many Mob Arenas, situated far from the rest of Valeria, as to allow mob spawning inside. It has a sandy exterior and as named the interior is divided into 4 different elemental regions, ice, fire, desert, and forest. 'The Castle''' A venerable repository of knowledge, shielded by a foreboding yet efficient edifice. Spells were once sold here, the ancient library in which they were once stored can still be visited, although these hallowed halls recieve little traffic today. Category:Towns Category:Locations